The Lost BB Files
by OyashiroPwns1983
Summary: Death Note X Higurashi Crossover. When the new student, Beyond Birthday transfers in...How will the Club members adapt to this...eccentric genuis? Not my best summary...sorry...B.BXMion
1. Fateful Encounter

The Lost B.B Files

I dedicate this fanfic to my girlfriend =D

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of anything.

The boy walked down dirt road, holding a full jar of strawberry jelly in his hand. He took some time to appreciate the tranquil feel and overall look of the peaceful village he had arrived in. His attire seemed to contrast with his environment. His dark messy hair blew in the calm wind. His long white sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans seemed so disorganized compared to the seemingly ordinary village of Hinamizawa.

He decided to stop his sight seeing and continue down the dirt road. He took a handful of the jelly from his jar and ate it. Quite a bit of the jelly got splattered on his white t-shirt. "Okay...I'm lost…" The boy sat crouched down on the road like some sort of deranged frog, he continued eating the jelly.

"Hmm…Let me think…I already took the road south from the grocer, so that leaves the possibly routes of…"

"Ahh!! I slept in way too late!! Kei-chan and Rena-chan are probably at school by now." The girl ran down the dirt road, her long green hair blowing in the wind from the friction her speed was creating. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a strange form on the dirt road. She realized that it was a boy, possibly around Keiichi's age.

The boy took notice of the girl that had approached him. "Wonderful! I can ask her for directions." He got up and turned around to face the girl. "Excuse me…I'm new here and I seem to be lost could you tell me how to get to the school?"

The girl hadn't heard the boy. Her focus was on the red jelly stains of the boy's shirt. "What!? Is that blood? What on earth did this freak just do?" Readying herself, the girl pulled back her leg, and kicked the leg forward. Her kick landed right between the boy's legs.

His eyes bulged open from the pain of the kick. He dropped to the ground, in pain, surprisingly still holding onto his jar of jelly for dear life. "Don't come near me again you freak!" The girl yelled as she ran towards the school.

The girl soon arrived to her school and walked into her classroom. "Hey Mion!" Keiichi Maebara called over from his seat.

"Hey Kei-chan! What were you talking with Rena-chan about? Whispering more sweet nothings to each other? Please keep the strawberry sweet talk till after school."

This time, it was Rena that spoke up. "M-Mi-chan!? We wouldn't talk like that when there are kids around!" Realizing what she had just said, Rena got bright red. "What I meant was! That just because Keiichi-kun and I are dating…doesn't mean…that umm…"

Mion smacked her friend. "Eh, don't freak over it Rena-chan. It was just a joke." Mion said with her usual tomboyish attitude.

"So what kept ya Mion?" Keiichi asked abruptly.

"Well I overslept, and on the way there I met this freaking looking kid with blood on his shirt. Don't worry though; we won't be seeing him anytime soon. Gahaha!"

Mion took notice of Satoko placing some traps by the class entrance. "Who's the unlucky sucker that's gonna get it this time?" Mion asked her friends.

"Mi! I heard that we're getting a transfer student today. So Satoko's planning on giving him a little surprise…Nipah!" Rika Furude answered.

"Ohohoho! Once he steps on the panel I so cleverly hid…He'll face the true terror of Trap Satoko! Ohohoho!"

The classroom door opened and Satoko looked on in anticipation. I jelly jar rolled across the floor of the class room. It rolled over the hidden panel, activating all the traps prematurely. Satoko looked on in horror as every single one of her traps were wasted on a target that didn't exist. Satoko ran towards her traps, crying "No! My traps…"

The one who had opened the door finally entered, running after the jelly jar. "No! My jelly…" He grabbed the jar and looked at the scene. "I'm sorry is this the wrong class." He froze in his place when his gaze focused onto Mion. Mion likewise noticed him and froze once she had her gaze locked onto him.

Both, as if mirror opposites, pointed at each other and yelled in unison. "You!?!?"

"You're that weirdo from this morning! What are you doing here?"

The school's teacher, Chie-sensei, walked into the classroom. "He's here, because he's the new transfer student, Mion."

"Oh…well…Then how do you explain the blood stains on his shirt!?"

The boy angrily pointed at his jelly jar. "I was eating my strawberry jelly!"

Mion was starting to feel a bit stupid now. "…Oh." She clapped her hands together apologetically. "Sorry, my bad." She said with a friendly smile on her face.

"…You expect me to forgive you just like that?" The boy said crossing his arms in an X.

Mion nervously laughed. "Umm…Yeah." She bowed her head. "I really am sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Well…I guess I'll let it slide."

Chie-sensei started to write a name on the chalk board. "Umm…Is this really your name?"

The boy looked at the name on the chalk board. "Beyond Birthday"

"Yup that's it." Beyond Birthday bowed to the teacher and then to the class.

"Well…This is Beyond Birthday-kun…Do you have anything you wanna say to the class?"

"I like jelly."

"Anything else you want to say?"

"Nope."

"Okay then…Birthday-kun…You can have the empty seat next to Mion."

"Great!" Beyond Birthday said sarcastically.

Beyond Birthday took the seat and sat in a strange crouched position. He was obviously purposely avoiding the others.

Rena spoke, trying to break the awkward silence. "So where are you from Beyond-kun?"

"None of your business, and I'd prefer to be called B or B.B."

Mion spoke up getting quite irritated. "Hey! No need to be so rude! She was only trying to get to know you!!"

"Oh…Was she? I honestly couldn't tell…" B.B said with bored tone.

"Are you kidding?"

"No…sorry…This is the first time I've had any real interaction with people who weren't trying to compete with me."

"So…You say you've been playing with people who always competed with you? In that case I know just the place for ya."

B.B seemed a little interested by the prospect. Mion smiled eagerly. "I know this Club where we do JUST that. If you think you can handle it, you should join."

"How would I join this Club?"

"By vote, I myself am the Club's President."

"Oh great…" B.B said a bit disappointed.

Mion grabbed him by his shirt and brought him closer to her face. "What was that!?"

"Umm…nothing" B.B said, suddenly frightened.

"Very well then, stay after school and we'll vote."

Once the final bell rang, all the Club members gathered around Mion. "Okay! Today we're going to decide whether or not we should allow B to join the Club."

Everyone raised their hands to let B.B join the Club.

"Okay B…since I'm a merciful leader…I'll let you pick the game we play."

"Hey! Mion!! How come he gets to pick the game on his first day!? You never let me pick the game!!"

"Shut up Kei-chan." Mion thought to herself. "Nothing this guy could come with could possibly be hard."

A sudden idea came to B.B "Oh! I know…Let's have a jelly eating contest."

Mion and the others froze in place and the mention of more jelly. "You serious!?"

"Yup" B.B said contently.

Mion hit her face with her hand in frustration. "Crap! I did promise he could pick the game…Alright! We'll play your game…But don't expect an easy victory out of me."

Keiichi whispered to Rena. "It seems like Mion forgot to include us."

Rena laughed and whispered back to Keiichi. "Even though it may not look it, I think Mi-chan's really having fun with B.B."

"I think you're right there Rena." Keiichi replied, laughing a little as well.

B.B got to setting up the eating contest. The rules…Each Club member had five jars of jelly, the first to finish all or the one to eat most by the end of the time limit was the winner. Once everyone had their jelly, Mion and B.B steadied themselves.

"Hey wait a minute! We don't have any spoons." Mion realized.

"What?...You use spoons to eat your jelly?" B.B said, as if the very notion was blasphemous.

"You don't!?" Mion replied.

"You do!?" B.B answered back.

"God this weirdo's working my last nerves...Fine! We'll eat without spoons…So we ready?"

All the Club members took their seats, B.B still sitting in that strange crouched position.

Mion rang the buzzer, everyone started to eat the jelly. B.B quickly got through his first jar and began the second. Everyone else, aside from Mion, who was also starting her second jar, was still on their first jar. Mion clearly disliked the taste of pure jelly, but she was determined to match B.B's pace. Her efforts were admirable, but futile. B.B seemed to eat the jelly so easily, while everyone was still getting used to the taste and eating with their bare hands. B.B was named the victor after he finished his fifth jar, Mion was half way done with her fourth, while everyone had just started their third.

"Great job B.B" Keiichi congratulated. "Now for the punishment game."

"Punishment game?" B.B said curiously.

"Kei-chan!" Mion interrupted.

"Uh, uh, uh…It's the rules Mion."

"Since you won B.B, you can make someone do the punishment game. So all you have to do is give the order and the other Club member must do it. No questions asked."

"Hmm…Please give me a moment." B.B said as he sat down in a chair, yet again in his usual crouched position.

After a few moments of thinking, B.B finally got up and pointed at Mion.

Mion jumped back a little. "Come on…What am I worried about? I doubt anything this guy comes up with could be too bad."

"Mion Sonozaki…I want you to dress like a maid and serve me jelly for a whole month!"

Mion's face froze in shock. "Eeeeehhhh!? You want me to be your jelly maid!?"

"Precisely…And it was my understanding that there would be no questions asked."

Mion growled angrily.

"Oh and you must address me like a maid and call me master B.B"

Keiichi and the others were a bit shocked. "B.B's either got a fetish for maids…or for jelly…I can't tell anymore…Didn't know he had it in him…Can't remember if I ever saw Mion look so beat." Keiichi whispered to the others. They all laughed nervously.

The following Club meeting, everyone decided on a simple game of Old Maid. Mion was wearing one of Irie-sensei's various maid outfits. She held a tray with different flavors of jelly and held it out for B.B to choose his pick.

"W-Which flavor would you like Master B?" Mion said, nearly choking on the words.

While the game was uneventful for the most part, the true thinking was being done within Mion's mind. "He's gotta have some sorta weakness…Something I can exploit…His jelly! Possibly…but first I gotta win a game against him…Now what does B suck at…"

B.B took a jelly jar from the tray and ate. "Thank you Mion."

"Oh don't mention it Master…It's my pleasure." Mion said with a fake smile as she bowed. "You'll pay for this!" She thought angrily in her head.

The next few weeks passed by mostly without incident. Mion had been slowly biding her time. Finally her punishment was over. Now was the time to enact her plan. "Today we're gonna have another eating contest…This time…with curry!"

"Did someone say CURRY!!" Chie-sensei said running into the classroom, an eager look on her face.

"No! I didn't say curry…Crap…I didn't count on this"

"What's going on here?...An eating contest…Count me in!" Chie-sensei said as she sat herself down.

"Guess it can't be helped…Now that the "Curry Demon" is here."

Everyone took their places and readied themselves. The buzzer rang and B.B and Mion were left completely in the dust by Chie-sensei. It was over before it even began. Since Chie-sensei wasn't really a Club member, she wasn't technically the victor. And since Mion had eaten more than B.B, she was the true Club victor.

"Perfect!" Mion yelled as she pointed at B.B and smirked.

B.B steeled himself for the punishment he was about to receive.

"B…your punishment is…No jelly for a month!"

B.B fell backwards from his chair and dropped to the floor, his face frozen in horror. Mion knew she had hit a deep nerve.

"I must admit you surprised me with that punishment you gave me…But now its payback time! GAHAHA!!"

B.B got up from the floor, his body shaking. "Okay…Mion. You win."

"Uh?"

"I won't eat jelly for a whole month…Put once this punishments over…You better watch yourself!!"

Mion smiled. "I was hoping for an answer like that. Looks like this will be fun."

The next Club meeting, B.B looked terrible. He seemed to have a depressed aura about him. The lack of his favorite snack was obviously taking its toll.

"Wow B.B-kun" Rena said, amazed. "How you holding up? I know if I was asked to give up cute things for a month, I'd probably break down."

"Don't worry about me Rena. I'll hold up…for now anyway." B.B said, suddenly losing his confidence.

After the Club was over, everyone went their separate ways. Mion followed B.B determined to get some answers.

"Hey B! I realized you still didn't tell us where you're from."

"Sorry Mion…I'll tell you another time…But there are people who would use such information against me."

"What are you talking about!?"

"That's classified."

"Can you tell me if Beyond Birthday's your real name!?"

"That's classified."

"Can you tell me about your parents!?"

"That's classified."

"Can you tell me about YOU!?"

"That's classified."

Mion growled in frustration. "Fine! Keep it to yourself! See if I care!" Mion yelled as she ran off."

As B.B looked at Mion run away, he noticed something that horrified him. With his shinigami eyes, he saw that Mion's life span was rapidly decreasing. He looked to his right and saw that a large white van was speeding in Mion's direction. B.B ran toward Mion attempting to get her out of the way in time "Mion!!!" B.B yelled.

Mion looked to her side and saw that the van was increasing its speed and was about to hit her. Mion froze with fear, unable to move any part of her body.

B.B dove toward Mion and grabbed her, both missed the van by a fraction of a second. The two rolled on the ground and landed in the grass. The two opened their eyes and saw that they were mere inches away from each other. B.B realized he was still holding on to Mion and released her immediately. B.B helped Mion from the ground and helped to pat some of the grass off of her clothes.

B.B bowed apologetically. "Sorry Mion…I gotta go…Bye" B.B said as he ran off in the opposite direction. Mion took some time to realize what had just happened. She had nearly been killed, B.B had rescued her…and she suddenly realized…she was blushing.


	2. Endurance

The Lost B.B Files

I dedicate this fanfic to my girlfriend =D

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of anything.

B.B arrived at his house, a small one room condo, with a bathroom, a fridge filled with fresh jelly and a small futon. B.B sat down on his bed and thought about what had just happened.

"Hmm…That was too close…I need to pay more attention, Mion was almost seriously hurt. If it wasn't for my shinigami eyes…I doubt I would have reacted in time. Come to think of it…Was that the first time I've held a girl?

B.B mind seemed to drift away for a second. "Mion really smelled nice…" B.B forced himself back to reality. "Gah! What am I thinking, I need to stay focused! If I lower my guard…Mion's gonna get me!" B.B readied himself. "YEAH BRING IT ON MION!!" B.B yelled to himself.

B.B realized how stupid he was acting. "Geh…What's wrong with me…I never acted like this back at the Whammy House…" B.B mind drifted to think of when he held Mion. B.B blushed suddenly.

B.B stomach growled, "Oh yeah that's right I haven't eaten since lunch."

B.B opened his fridge and looked inside at the refrigerator filled to the brim with jars of jelly.

"Crap…I still can't eat jelly." B.B Closed the door shut. He thought to himself again. "Then again…If I ate the jelly here…They'd never find out…NO! I can't…I can't eat it! I must prove to Mion and myself I can do it!...Geeze what is it about Mion that changed me…"

B.B shook his head clear of any other strange thoughts "What am I thinking!? I gotta find some food...Well isn't this a site to behold…the great and brilliant Beyond Birthday…Can't even find himself dinner…"

B.B looked in a cabinet in his kitchen and surprisingly enough found some ramen.

"Hmm…Is this any good?...How exactly do I make this again?" B.B shook the dry noodles around. "Hmm…come one B.B…this is your first time making something that doesn't involve jelly…You're a smart guy…who's gotta into the habit of talking to himself…"

B.B eventually realized the instructions and sat at his small table as he waited for the noodles to cool down.

"I really need to keep my identity a secret from the others…No matter what they can't find out my…true intentions…Oh dinners ready." B.B pronounced proudly to himself.

B.B took his chopsticks and slowly brought the noodles closer to his mouth. He ate the noodles and immediately spit them back out. "Oh my god! That's disgusting!! It's so bland!...A little jelly should make it better." B.B almost considered getting out his jelly but a sudden image of Mion laughing at him surged into his mind.

The young genius got back to his table and forced the rest of the ramen down. After what felt like an eternity he finally finished the entire ramen.

B.B felt somewhat disgusted with himself. "Never…again…" B.B crawled over to his futon and nearly fainted on top of it. "Maybe I'll feel better after this stupid punishment's over and I get some jelly into my system."

Mion sat in her room, double checking the answers for her homework. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase the memories of what had happened. She was so close to dieing. If B.B wasn't there to push her out of the way…She may be in the hospital…or worse…

Mion's memory could recall the moment perfectly. The feel of B.B's hold on her, how close they were to each other, she swore she could feel his heart beat in synch with hers.

The young Sonozaki blushed and tried to clear her mind. "Gahaha! What am I thinking!? Me and that weirdo!? Nope! Never gonna happen!! Not in a million years!!

A voice suddenly yelled at her from another room. "MION! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!"

Mion felt even more stupid. "Sorry Grandma…" She said as she laughed nervously to herself. "Why me?..."

"That incident aside…I'm really starting to get curious about B's identity…Hmm…There's gotta be some way for me to make him spill the beans…But what?"

Suddenly a plan deviated in Mion's head. "Fu fu fu…You better be prepared B…Don't underestimate this old man…"

"MION WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?"

"Sorry again Grandma"

Mion laughed more quietly to herself and whispered. Soon…very soon B…I'm gonna found out EXACLTY who you are?" Mion fell asleep with a smirk on her face.

The next day B.B walked to school, hunched over as he usually is. "Just…one…more…week…"

B.B met with Mion and the others and they all started to walk to school together. B.B looked over at Mion and noticed she was smiling, more so than usual. The smile wasn't exactly one from hearing a funny joke or a hilarious situation. It was the kind of smile he ALL too familiar with. Mion was planning something.

"What's she planning?" He thought as he placed his thumb to his mouth.

"As if she didn't do enough by taking away my jelly?" B.B placed himself in deep thought trying to uncover her "evil" plan.

Before he realized it, they had already arrived at school. For the rest of the school day B.B did his best to try to figure out Mion's plan. None of the ideas seemed to fit. Finally the bell rang and the others gathered around for the Club.

"Well, whatever's she's planning, I best be prepared."

Mion stood before everyone else, looking incredibly smug. "Okay everyone! For this Club meeting I have a special challenge…JUST for B." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Knew it…" B.B thought to himself.

"Today B! I'm going to find out WHO you are!" Mion announced proudly.

"Uh…Is that ALL…guess I was worrying over nothing." B.B thought as he scoffed. "Nothing she could say or do would make me divulge that information."

"Get ready B!" She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an object.

Keiichi and all the others gasped in shock at what Mion had pulled out. B.B's stare was completely affixed in the object.

Mion held a jar of strawberry jelly in her hand. She moved it the right and moved it to the left. B.B's head turned in perfect symmetry with the movement of the jelly.

"Wait!! This must be what she's planning! Well I'm stronger than that Mion! You won't beat me that easily!!!"

B.B painfully averted his vision from the jar of jelly. "You're gonna have to do better than that Mion." B.B said straining the words.

"Oh I plan to B." Mion smirked. "Listen B…I know it must have been VERY painful to have given up jelly for the past weeks. But here's the deal…If you tell me what I want to know I'll take away the jelly punishment and let you eat as much as you like."

"Huh?...Really?" B.B said in shock.

"Yup" Mion smiled back.

B.B turned away again painfully. "Sorry Mion no deal…I can't tell you that."

Mion opened the jelly jar. "Well that is a shame…" Mion sniffed the open jelly jar mockingly. "Ahh…smell that B?...Smells good doesn't it?...Sure you don't want it?..." Mion asked as she waved the jar in front of B.B

Keiichi watched this along with all the others. "Daaaamn…Mion's really serious…" The others nodded in unison.

B.B tried to ignore the aroma of the jelly as he turned around and hummed a tune to himself.

Mion decided to up the stakes. "All right then…Have it your way B."

"Huh?" B.B turned around a bit confused. His eyes widened when he saw what Mion was doing.

Mion stuck her hand into the jelly jar and scooped up some of the jelly and brought it close to her lips. She ate the jelly from her hand, licking the jelly from her hands until they were clean.

B.B slowly etched towards Mion. "M-Maybe just a little taste." He spoke as though in some sort of twisted trance.

Mion pulled the jelly away from him. She flicked his forehead lightly, slightly teasing him. "You know the rules B, tell me what I want first and THEN you get your jelly."

B.B fell to his knees, suddenly feeling weaker. "I'll never tell you Mion…You'll have to…kill me first."

Mion laughed. "Oh I'll do something even worse than kill you B."

Mion continued to slowly eat the jelly from the jar. "Oh B! This is sooooo delicious!! Are you suuuure you don't want it?" Mion taunted.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm sure!!" B.B said nearly choking on the words as he spoke them.

After what felt like an eternity for B.B, Mion finally finished the jar of jelly.

"Wow B…I gotta say…You're tougher than I thought…I was so sure you were gonna give in…aw well." Mion looked somewhat disappointed. "Guess I gotta think of something else…"

"Okay everyone…Club's over for today." Mion said as she collected her things and left. The others followed suite and left the school to head home. B.B ran out of school and caught up with Mion.

"Listen Mion…I can see you're determined to find out who I am...Well since you DID give me a surprise back there and gave me an interesting challenge…I'll give you this small hint. I've come to Hinamizawa for a specific reason…To find something…Well see ya tomorrow Mion." B.B said as he ran off home.

Mion stood there pondering. "So you're looking for something eh B? Wonder what it is…Looks like this is gonna get really interesting." Mion smiled and ran home.


End file.
